


Mutual Misery VIII

by SidneyJane



Series: Mutual Misery [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Confused Harry, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Neville Longbottom, Tension, Three Broomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyJane/pseuds/SidneyJane
Summary: Draco told Harry everything - what's going to happen between them now?





	Mutual Misery VIII

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, part VIII seemed to take ages to write! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a Kudos or a Comment - I really love to hear your feedback! <3

Harry sat, shocked at what was being revealed to him, on Draco’s chaise longue, as Draco poured his heart out. The fire crackled intensely and Draco had charmed candles to float around the room as he often did. The heavy plush velvet curtains were drawn over the window and the rich furnishings were decadent but comfortable. Harry felt at home in this room – as extravagant and gothic as it was. He focused on the room for a moment and made sure that he was paying proper attention to Draco for his face was twisted into a painful expression and his hands wrung in front of him.

The room fell quiet as Draco stopped talking, his voice hoarse from letting everything go all at once. Harry took some deep breaths, he wanted to be there for Draco but he also had things going on in his head that he was still coming to terms with. His conversation with Hermione earlier was still playing on his mind – he had yet to talk to Draco about that. Harry processed the things he had been told and it boiled down to this: Draco had missed him, and he’d been having butterflies in his stomach whenever Harry was around - he’d been using the draught of peace to stop it. When Draco saw him on his date, he grew so sad and angry that he disapparated to his shop in Diagon Alley.

“It sounds like jealousy,” Harry said quietly once Draco had finished, “It really does.”

Draco stared at Harry, his mouth slightly agape, “I’m not jealous,” he sighed, “I’m merely upset that you didn’t tell me that you had a date.” He sneered, and Harry winced at the sound. He hated the way Draco could sound so vicious so easily.

Harry sighed, “I’m sorry about that, I didn’t really want anyone knowing. I didn’t even tell Ron and Hermione.” He felt guilty about that but there was nothing he could do now - it was in the past.

Draco looked up, “Why?” he asked, his icy eyes burning fiercely. There was an edge to Draco’s voice that lead Harry to believe that Draco was, in fact, jealous; whether he wanted to admit it or not.

“I just wanted to have something for myself, but it’s not like it went well exactly.” Harry answered, thinking that he now had the time to talk to Draco.

Draco looked at him curiously, “What didn’t go well?” He asked, “The date?” his voice had a hint of hope in it. Draco put a small cast iron kettle on the top of his burner and warmed his hands as he crouched by it.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, groaning slightly, “It was kind of a disaster.”

“What went wrong?” Draco asked, producing a beautiful vintage tea set from a cabinet on the wall and placing it on the desk.

Harry laughed scornfully, then took a deep breath, “She kissed me.” He glanced nervously at Draco – he was sure that Draco might let the mask slip for a second or two and show him how he really felt. He didn’t. The façade remained.

Draco smiled a little, “In my previous experience, that usually means it’s going well.”

Harry was uncomfortable with this. Yes, that usually meant that it was going well – so why did he shy away from it? Why did the thought of it make him shudder? Draco cleared his throat and stood by the burner, waiting for the kettle to boil. Harry watched him for a brief few moments. He stood tall, proud, and stoic against the light from the fire and the many candles charmed about the room. He was supremely well dressed even now late on a Saturday night, his suit was well cut and his snowy hair was perfectly done. Draco peered into the kettle, checking the water, his elegant hands seeming to not feel the heat of the cast iron kettle. Harry still couldn’t quite believe that Draco had had such an emotional outburst about Harry’s date. He imagined Draco being with someone else for a moment or two and felt a stirring of something deep in his stomach.

“I didn’t, you know, _feel_ anything when she kissed me.” Harry explained, “I didn’t feel _anything_ throughout the entire date. I’d have much rather been in the Three Brooms with you again.” Harry admitted. He dropped his gaze to the floor, not wanting Draco to see that he had been watching him.

“Well, you don’t have to see her again,” Draco said as he flicked the lid back onto the kettle, “you don’t need a partner to be happy.”

“I would like companionship though,” Harry sighed, “I get lonely.” He hated how small and weak his voice was, but he didn’t mind being like that around Draco. Draco had seen him at his most vulnerable but had also seen him at his strongest, and yet to him he was just Harry – not Harry Potter: the boy who saved the world.

“Everyone gets a little lonely but that’s what friends are for.” Draco remarked. He poured some tea into the china tea set and passed Harry a cup. Harry cradled it, despite the fire and the heavy furnishings there was still a cold atmosphere from being so close to the dungeons.

“That’s what Hermione said,” Harry smiled at the idea that Draco and Hermione could have anything in common, “she also said to give it time.” He sipped his tea – even this was far more upmarket than anything Harry had.

“Well, say what you will about Granger,” Draco sat back at his desk with a sigh, “but she’s right. Just because you’re doing better in certain areas of your life, don’t expect that everything will snap back to normal.”

Harry chuckled softly, and smirked at the thought of Malfoy being so damn wise. He nodded and carried on drinking his tea, “Is everything sorted now? Can everything go back to how it was?” he asked.

Draco considered things for a second or two, “I think it can,” he paused, “I’ll just have to figure out why I’m feeling the way I do. I wonder if I could just be happy?” he mused.

“Perhaps that’s all it is.” Harry noted.

“Heavens knows that I’ve not been used to that in my time.” Draco commented and drained his teacup.

***

Sunday came and Harry woke up early. He’d had yet another peaceful night’s sleep thanks to Draco’s Essence of Tranquillity. He really relished the well-rested feeling that he had in a morning now, and was grateful for having a friend in Draco. The settee was still at the end of his bed, he had been too lazy to move it back to his office. He glanced at it and remembered a drunk Draco smiling at Harry as he decided to sleep there. He laid awake in bed, blankets pulled up to his chest, reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. There was little of interest in the papers these days but it made for something to do on a Sunday morning. Harry considered Draco’s comments from the night before and relived them.

Draco had butterflies around Harry.

He was jealous when someone kissed Harry.

He missed him when he wasn’t around.

Harry sighed as he thought. He too missed Draco when he wasn’t around; he had become pleasant company. Those few days when Draco had been avoiding him were very bleak: he had no one to be around. He’d tried to talk to Neville but it wasn’t the same, and Ron and Hermione were constantly busy. Harry thought of the banter they’d had before – was that flirting? Harry shook his head: he’s not gay, and he doesn’t flirt with Draco.

He was pulled from his considerations by Kreacher, who had appeared at the side of his bed. Harry raised an eyebrow at the elf and smiled. Kreacher held a teapot in his hand and put it on Harry’s bedside table.

“Thank you,” he said, surprised that he had been given a drink without asking for one from his faithful elf, “To what do I owe this pleasure, Kreacher?” He asked, folding the paper and putting it away before pouring himself a cup of tea.

Kreacher smiled at Harry, “Master Draco wants to know if Master Potter would like to go for a drink at the Three Broomsticks this afternoon?” His croaky voice filled the room.

Harry’s heart fluttered slightly – why did this feel like a date? Why had he had a sudden flurry of excitement?

“Thank you, Kreacher, I’ll answer him myself – you’ve got better things to do.” Harry smiled. The elf bowed and disapparated.

He swung his legs from the bed and perched on the edge, drinking his tea. When he had finished he went over to his trunks and pulled out a white shirt, some grey slacks and one of Mrs Weasleys jumpers. It was a dark red and gold and had Harry’s initials on: HJP. He adored the cosy richness of Molly’s jumpers and so found any excuse to wear one.

After he got dressed, he walked through his curtain-clad archway and into his office. He picked up an apple, and with an unusual amount of gusto, left to head to Draco’s office.

Harry loved Sundays in the castle. It felt like the crack of dawn until about lunchtime, and it was perhaps the only time that the big old building lost some of its infectious buzz. It was barely 9am and so the corridors were empty – not even Peeves was out yet. Harry ate his apple as he walked through the winding corridors to Draco’s room, a delightful spring in his step.

He knocked on Draco’s door, still gazing around and eating his apple.

The door opened, and Harry let his surprise show for a split second. Draco had answered in just his trousers.

“Eyes up here, Harry.” Draco smiled and disappeared into his room. Harry followed him and closed the door behind him. Harry sniggered at Draco’s comment and let it slide.

“I got your invite from Kreacher,” he said, “What time were you thinking?”

Draco stood in front of his wardrobe, searching for a shirt, “The idea was to reply through Kreacher,” Harry heard rather than saw Draco’s smile, “or did that not cross your mind, Potter?” Harry admired Draco’s back. It was pale, and not as broad as his own, but there was a strength to it that surprised him. He discarded his apple core in the burner and continued to look at Malfoy. He flicked through hangers in his wardrobe, seemingly unable to decide what to wear.

Harry smirked, “I just thought that I’d rather come and disturb you while you got dressed,” Harry raised an eyebrow, “I had nothing better to do.” He added with a smile. Harry hovered near the desk, hands in pockets.

Draco looked over his shoulder as he draped a shirt over him, “Well, the show’s over now, Potter.” He smiled as he buttoned it up, and fastened his belt over it. He pulled a black suit jacket on and strode over to the desk, pulling a pocket square from under a book. He shrugged and added it to his jacket. Harry shivered slightly when Draco leaned near him to reach what he was looking for. Why did he do that?

“So what time were you thinking, div?” Harry smiled as he watched Draco run a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know,” Draco smiled, “maybe two? I have to sort some things out with a student of mine.” He grabbed his heavy charmed snake cloak and headed towards the door. Harry followed, it was clear that Draco had to go.

“I’ll see you then, don’t be late Malfoy.” Harry smiled and sauntered down the corridor in the general direction of his office.

“You wish… Potter.” Draco called in response, calling his name in a mock snarl like he used to when they were younger. It made Harry chuckle.

He walked back to his room contemplating just one thing: that had definitely been flirting.

***

Harry sat with a firewhiskey in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Draco to show up. He was talking to Neville about life. The pub was quiet, as can be expected for half one on a Sunday afternoon. Harry felt much calmer because of this.

“You seem like you’re doing better, Harry.” Neville remarked.

“Thank you, Neville, I think I am. Did you hear about Draco?” he asked.

“Yeah, the potion thing. That was good of him, it’s quite good to see you two getting on.” Neville dried some glasses and put them away. Harry thought it was odd seeing him work here when he was so used to seeing him in the greenhouses or milling around the grounds.

“How’s Hannah?” Harry asked, he noticed that she wasn’t in the pub today.

Neville laughed, “Yeah, she’s fine. She was still in bed when I left,” he smirked, “we’re trying for a baby.” He added quietly.

Harry smirked back at him, “And how’s that going for you?” he asked.

“You know, Harry, I rather enjoy it.” Neville smiled. They laughed for a moment or two before Neville went off to serve someone else. Harry realised with a sigh just how long it had been since he had been intimate with someone.

Neville passed him another drink and he clinked glasses with Harry. Neville was still smirking, probably at his efforts with Hannah that morning. Harry turned to look at the door and in came Draco.

He had changed since Harry had seen him that morning. He was wearing a much more casual, though still suave outfit and Harry most certainly noticed. He still wore his black hooded cloak with a snake clasp, but underneath he wore the Slytherin green checked suit trousers and a grey pullover. Harry could see a grey collar peeking through the top of the jumper. Draco rolled his sleeves up and he joined Harry.

“Alright Neville,” he nodded towards him, “Can I just have a butterbeer please? How’re you doing Potter?” he smiled down at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged and sighed, “Do you want to sit upstairs again?” he asked, he liked the room up there, it was intimate and warm.

Draco nodded in agreement as Neville passed him his drink. Harry headed upstairs to their room and sunk into one of the big comfortable arm chairs. The fire was lit and Harry watched it flicker and pop in the grate, Draco frowned at the fireplace and took his jumper off.

“It’s not even that warm, Draco.” Harry smiled at him, amused by the predictability of his friend.

“Shut up, you know I like it cold.” He faked a glare at Harry and smirked.

“Oh, I rather like it hot.” Harry commented with a raised eyebrow and sipped his drink. He shot a look at Draco. Draco’s eyes widened and he gasped slightly, eventually laughing.

“Well… lucky you.” Draco smirked. His eyes were so intense as he stared at Harry, his icy eyes were somehow burning. Harry felt his heart rate quicken.

“Why lucky me?” he asked, his throat going dry. His palms were clammy and he searched for some breath. The room really was very hot all of a sudden. This was definitely flirting, he thought.

“Well, they do say that opposites attract.” Draco drawled. Harry returned Draco’s heated stare and threw caution to the wind. His heart hammered in his chest and his hands began to shake, he felt the stirrings of _something_ in his trousers.

Harry put his glass down more forcefully than he anticipated and steadied his breath. Draco smirked at him and did the same. He lazily drew his hand up to his collar and undid a button or two, keeping eye contact with Harry. Harry had butterflies in his stomach, he was sure of it. He licked his lips. Draco slowly stood up, and made his way over to Harry. Harry stood up and leaned against the fireplace, the heat from the fire intensifying the heat between them.

“Draco…?” Harry said, meaning to ask a question but forgetting what it was.

“Shut up, Potter.” Draco said and pulled Harry into a kiss by the neck.

Harry stopped thinking at that point, and just kissed him back. He let his hands touch Draco all over. Draco’s hand held Harry tightly by the neck, and his other held his hips, pulling him toward him. Draco’s hand roamed up to Harry’s unruly black hair and gave it a playful tug. Harry groaned as he did, not expecting to like the feeling as much as he did. Draco’s tongue demanded entry into Harry’s mouth; he let it happen. Harry’s hands roamed all over. He caressed that deceptively strong back, and felt his lean muscles under his shirt. He stroked Draco’s bicep, and held tightly onto his shoulder. He couldn’t get enough. It was the hungriest kiss that Harry had ever experienced. Draco fought for dominance which Harry wasn’t having.

Harry pulled Draco towards him by his belt and took control, as if all of a sudden, he couldn’t bear to be apart from him. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, pulling it and breaking the kiss. Draco smirked at Harry, his eyes were clouded and he was breathless. His lips were pink and swollen from their kiss and his chest heaved. Harry’s hands fumbled with the buckle on Draco’s belt but a hand stopped him.

Harry caught his breath.

Draco smiled, “Back to mine?”

***


End file.
